


straight B's

by savagelyhandsome



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M, ish, pynch - Freeform, ronan gets better grades than i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagelyhandsome/pseuds/savagelyhandsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this felt half assed,, sorry.</p></blockquote>





	straight B's

"Oh my _god_ , Adam." He looked up before he noted how Gansey's extensive vocabulary tended to slip away from him when he was _very_ intoxicated.

"Straight B's," Gansey shook a hand proudly at the paper pined to the fridge. 

He shook his head in disbelief, smiling into his hand. "He was staring at his math's the same way he stares at you." 

Gansey, was too drunk to even comprehend the subtle enormity of what he had just said.

Instead he just sunk lower into Blue's hand stitched beanbag, laughing, with his beer tipping dangerously in his hand.

Adam quickly reassessed everything that was happening around him.

What he was doing here, in Monmouth, with alcohol slowing his thoughts?

Celebrating Ronan's grades of course. Drinking cheap beer they stole from his room.

Beyond Gansey's drunken snorts, he could hear the shattering of glass and the laughs of Blue, Noah and Ronan out from the balcony.

_What had he just said?_

"Gansey." Adam poked his arm, in reply, a Neanderthal grunt.

" _Gansey_." Adam shook him a bit, and hoped he wasn't falling asleep.

"Gansey, c'mon this is important." Gansey opened one eye.

"What did you just say?" he pleaded.

"What, that Ronan is _super_ gay for you?" Gansey pushed his glasses up over his eyes with a clumsy hand, and looked at Adam.

Unsatisfied with his reaction, Gansey patted Adam on the knee. "Clueless," and he laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

Glendower, this boy was _drunk_.

Gansey tried to sit up, mouth beginning to slur something and Adam hushed him putting a hand over his mouth.

"Shut. Up."

Gansey smiled, which Adam could see only by the creases in his eyes.

Then he stood and backed up from the beanbag and collapsed on the bed. "That was very dramatic for you, Adam." Gansey spoke after he took another sip.

Adam closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm the heat that was spreading throughout his body, _what was he embarrassed about?_ and when he opened them, a vine was wrapped around his leg, sprouting from the ground.

He then furiously shut his eyes and counted to ten in the hopes that he could prevent a wild flower meadow from growing in the living room. Squashing the feather light feeling in his chest was proving hard to quell. 

_Shit._

He tilted his head to the kitchen/bathroom, to the refrigerator door and a report card pinned with a gold star on the very top of notes about sleeping kings.

_Shit._

 

Just then the door opened and Ronan came striding in, his eyes saw Gansey's legs sticking out of the beanbag and Adam's very still form, lying on the bed with a vine wrapped around one leg.

From the beanbag, Gansey shouted something like 'go forth bald one, and get some', and Adam stopped breathing.

Noah and Blue stumbled in, holding on to each other. Both oblivious to the way Ronan's slightly upturned lips frowned for a millisecond before he bounded up to Adam.

"You're not gonna throw up and choke on your own vomit right? 'Cause we already have one ghost here."

Noah whispered to Blue '"Ever the romantic."

Noah was a bad whisperer, because she giggled as did Gansey.

Ronan sat down close enough for Adam to punch him in the arm, so he did.

"Hey," his face upturned with mock hurt, "I just wanted to know if that vine on your leg was going to try to preform CPR."

"Yeah," was all Adam could really say, since he was suddenly aware of every part of his skin that was making contact with Ronan's skin.

"Because that'd be a party trick." Ronan swung his head back and finished the remainder of Adam's drink.

_Is he going to make a move? Do I have to? Is Gansey just drunk?_

The last question hurt the most to think about.

 

When Adam didn't say anything else Ronan rolled his eyes, stood to go grab the tipping bottle from Gansey's hand and to shake his knee.

As he pulled him up, he hoped and prayed that Drunk Gansey didn't have another one of those _moments_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> this felt half assed,, sorry.


End file.
